


И что вы, русские, умеете?

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: - Слышал, вы, русские, хорошо умеете пить. Только вот правда ли это? Или нет? Тогда что вы, русские, умеете?- Хочешь проверить это, Ковбой?- А вот хочу.





	И что вы, русские, умеете?

Илья прижимает Наполеона к стене и нетерпеливо целует его, кусая губы Соло, сплетая свой язык с его, проводя им по кромке зубов, дразня его. Количество выпитого болью отдавалось в висках, но обоим было плевать на это, ведь близость и жар чужого тела не давали сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме собственного возбуждения.  
* * *  
\- Выпьешь? - Соло плеснул себе полстакана виски и помахал бутылкой перед носом Ильи, - Слышал, вы, русские, хорошо умеете пить. Только вот правда ли это? Или нет? Тогда что вы, русские, умеете?- Наполеону было слишком скучно, поэтому он решил подокучать русского агента, а заодно и повеселить себя, ведь они уже успешно завершили очередное задание, а самолёт только завтра.  
\- Хочешь проверить это, Ковбой? - Илья сжал руки в кулаки, намереваясь поставить на место заносчивого американца и постоять за свою Родину.  
\- А вот хочу, - вызывающе бросил Соло, не догадываясь, к чему может привести эта маленькая провокация.

* * *

Наполеон стонет, когда Илья трется своим стояком о его бедра и прижимается к нему так близко, что можно почувствовать каждую клеточку чужого тела.

* * *

\- Я считаю, что... может пить вы, русссские, и умеете, но в сексе лучше американцы, - заплетающимся языком проговорил Соло. Они уже приговорили бутылку виски и Наполеон плохо понимал, что говорит.  
\- Ты и это проверить хочешь? - Илья поднял хмельной взгляд на агента ЦРУ.  
\- А вот и это хочу! - горячо воскликнул Соло и резко подался вперёд, не удержавшись и упав, едва успев подставить руки, чтобы не удариться лицом о твёрдый пол.  
Подняв голову, Наполеон обнаружил, что он стоит на четвереньках между ног Ильи. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на Соло, и агент решил действовать.

* * *

Илья стаскивал одежду с Наполеона медленно, стараясь не запутаться в чертовых рукавах его рубашки и не показать дрожащих от количества выпитого рук, хотя Наполеон даже не обращал на это внимания - он был сосредоточен на ставших невыносимо тесными брюках и на жарком ощущении, скручивающемся внизу живота.

* * *

Наполеон думал, что не пожалел о провокации в сторону Ильи после того, как сам, пытаясь встать с колен, оперся о ноги мужчины и, поднимаясь, чуть не упал на него. Чтобы не растерять остатки достоинства, Соло уперся коленом в диван. По крайней мере он так думал. Пока не осознал, что упирается прямо между ног лучшего агента КГБ. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Наполеона, а тот ухмыльнулся и несколько раз проелозил по паху Ильи, но тут же встал и пошёл в противоположную от Курякина сторону.  
Кинув взгляд через плечо и увидев состояние будущего любовника, - а Наполеон уверен, что он им будет, Соло убедился в правильности своей провокации. Когда Илья резко вскочил с дивана, в два шага догнал Наполеона и резко развернул его к себе, прижимая к стене, агент ЦРУ был на двести процентов уверен в этой провокации.

* * *

Брюки упорно не хотели расстегиваться, но Илья был не менее упертым. Как только Наполеон остался без одежды, Курякин толкнул его на кровать и быстро разделся сам. Наполеон ойкнул от тяжести навалившегося сверху тела, а Илья прижимался все ближе и ближе, терся о бедра Соло. Тот берёт руку Курякина в свою ладонь и подносит к своему рту, начиная старательно облизывать. Илья вытаскивает пальцы почти сразу и спускается вниз, устраиваясь между разведённых ног Наполеона и наконец растягивает его.  
Тот стонет от нетерпения, просит, даже приказывает двигаться быстрее.  
Курякину, естественно, все это быстро надоедает и он резко сменяет пальцы своим членом. Соло вскрикивает и царапает ногтями плечи и спину Ильи.  
Наполеон стонет, кричит, извивается под Ильей, а тот с тихим рыком вдалбливается в Соло. Тот просто наслаждается сильным и крепким телом, подставляется под укусы и ласки, не понимая, длится это пять минут или несколько часов. Когда они кончают их стоны, похоже, слышит вся гостиница.  
Илья просыпается и, приоткрыв глаза, тут же закрывает их от яркого ослепляющего света.  
Наполеон, уже одетый и приведший себя в порядок, раздергивал все шторы в комнате, что - то напевая под нос. Заметив, что Курякин проснулся, он дежурно улыбается и, будто между прочим, бросает:  
\- С добрым утром, Большевик.  
Илья молча садится на кровати и хватается за голову, хрипло выдыхая от боли. Кинув взгляд на время, Курякин понимает, что у него есть всего лишь час, чтобы привести себя в порядок и облегчить своё похмелье. Наполеон садится рядом с Ильей и щелкает его по носу. Только Илья замахивается для удара, как Наполеон говорит:  
\- Знаешь, пока ты спал, я набросал небольшой список того, в чем мне хотелось бы убедиться. Мне интересно, что ещё вы, русские, умеете.


End file.
